


Coming Together (At Last)

by propika



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjob, thats it really, theres a lot of cute shit and it gets steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propika/pseuds/propika
Summary: After weeks of being too busy with family and funny screams on youtube: Chris and Amin finally have some alone time.





	Coming Together (At Last)

**Author's Note:**

> commission for greatwonfidence aka autumn. i fuckening love you

It was a stupid idea. Amin asked Chris to hang out today, as they haven’t in a while. Amin went

back to visit his family for thanksgiving, and then Chris went to Ireland because of “family business”. They did schedule a date before Christmas, but Ding Dong and Julian were leaving for Christmas so Chris was constantly recording to fill the time that they weren’t going to be there and usually came home at around 3 every morning.

Amin didn’t like to complain. They were adults, they were going to be busy at some times. But, shit, it felt like fate was tearing Amin apart from his Irish boyfriend. There was also that deep nagging feeling that Chris was purposely avoiding him.

But that was stupid. They were dating. They loved each other. Right?

* * *

“Sugar!”

“Chris. Never call me that.”

Chris flopped onto Amin’s lap. Chris said that today would be the final recording day, as Ding Dong and Julian’s flight was today, so he came home early.

“Why not? Don’t you love me?”

Chris’s hands flew up to squeeze Amin’s cheeks. As a result, Amin started to turn pink.

“Yeah, but, I’m the one with the cute names.”

Amin smiled.

“So…..what’s up Corn Chip?”

It was a stupid nickname, but nevertheless, Chris dropped his arms, giggling while covered his face.

“Hehe that’s me.”

Amin leaned in to kiss Chris’s head. Chris let another giggle, god how could this asshole be so cute.

“So. Ready for tonight?”

Amin was, but the nagging feeling came back. The two haven’t had a date in 2 months. What if the date goes awful? What if Chris was doing this out of-

“Amin? You listening?”

Amin snapped out of his anxiety driven thoughts and saw Chris sitting up and staring at him. Shit

“Yeah. I’m….great.”

This was going to be stressful.

* * *

“I’m telling you! Godzilla would kick a Transformer’s ass! Don’t take Ross’s side!”

Chris shoved fettuccine into his mouth and pointed his fork at Amin, most likely, to annunciate his point. Amin took a sip of his wine.

“Are you drunk?”

“Us Irish cunts never get drunk, Amin. I’m just passionate that you’re wrong.”

Amin laughed as he cut up his lasagna. Chris planned a date at a nice Italian restaurant and insisted he would be paying because he was a “gentleman”. Amin didn’t know how long that statement went.

“Anyway, Ross is right. Lasers can probably cut a lizard in half. I mean, how tough is Godzilla anyway?”

Chris pouted, but then perked back up and twirled his fork in his food.

“God you’re so cute.”

Amin choked on his food. He was not expecting that.

“I am?”

“Duh, s’why I said it.”

“Well, I think you’re cuter, so…take that.”

Chris blinked.

“Amin. Are you one uping me?”

“What of it, Corn Chip?”

Chris shoved more food into his mouth.

“Chris, you need to chew.”

“Mmmfmfthh”

Amin loved this idiot. He also missed this idiot.

“Chris? I missed you.”

Chris was trying to act human, as in chewing and swallowing his food. He looked confused.

“What? Amin ho-”

Chris cut himself off. Amin started to panic. Did he ruin the date? They were having such a good time too.

“I guess…..we have been apart for a while.”

Amin didn’t respond deciding to shove his face with food to avoid the guilt that he forced onto Chris.

“It’s just. I wanted to spend time with you, I really did, but then the whole family thing happened, then Ding Dong needed to leave, and Julian-”

Chris put his head on the table.

“I just wanted to be with you.”

Amin’s worry started to wane, he let out a sigh of relief. Relief that Chris actually felt the same way.

“I feel…touched.”

“Hm?”

As Chris lifted his head, the waiter dropped off their check.

“I felt like that too, and I’m glad you care about me too.”

Chris looked like he was starting to cry.

“Chris don’t cry, cause I’ll cry too.”

“Too late, the dams are breaking.”

Chris was tearing up as he grabbed the check. He started to almost sob as he opened the check.

“Oh god this is even sadder! Fate just wants me to cry.”

Amin smiled, he was really glad Chris was his.

* * *

 

Amin didn’t remember the ride back home. It was a blur to him honestly, considering all he could focus on was Chris making out with him. They haven’t done heavy stuff for in a while, so the sensation was making Amin go crazy. Chris pulled away from Amin, breathing a little heavier.

“Amin. I want tonight to be about you okay?’

Amin gulped as Chris got to his knees. Amin shifted to the edge of the bed.

“Relaaaaax. You don’t gotta do a thing. Leave it ol’ Corn Chip!”

Chris unzipped Amin and pulled down his boxers. Amin let out a gasp as the air hit his cock.

“Ch-ris..s”

Chris licked his lips and leaned in to suck on the tip of Amin’s cock. Amin let out a whimper. He already felt overstimulated, god he really fucking missed this.

“Uh, Chris, are you g-ooooooh fuck.”

Amin was cut off by Chris sinking down on his cock. Drool was also pooling around Chris’s mouth. Chris also started to palm himself as he kept sucking Amin off. Amin put his hand in Chris’s hair forcing Chris to look up, and Amin to look at those piercing green eyes. Shit, Chris was even cute, when blowing him.

“Chris, I know we just started but-”

Chris took the hint. He was also getting close, as the pent up sexual tension between the two was brewing. Chris pulled back, drool coming off of Amin’s dick and connecting Chris to it. He decided he had to go all out. He started to go all the way down on Amin, essentially deepthroating him.

Amin was seeing stars, gripping onto Chris’s hair like it was life support. He bucked lightly, to not choke Chris, and the after five light bucks, Amin felt himself cumming. Chris seemed to be swallowing it all as the best he can. After a couple a seconds, Chris pulls off and swallows the last bit of cum in his mouth. Amin looks down and sees Chris blissed out, he must have came during deepthroating.

“Babe? Come on, let's get into bed.”

“Mmm..”

Chris usually falls asleep after sex, but he seemed more awake now. Amin pulled up his boxers and shimmied out of his jeans, and then helped Chris out of his entirely too tight skinny jeans.

“This was nice...I’m glad I have a cutie like you.”

Chris was getting sappy. Definitely tired.

“I love you...sugar..”

“Same to you Corn Chip.”

Chris closed his eyes. Yep, no getting him back. Amin pulled the sheets up and cuddled around Chris. He was glad everything worked out, for him and Chris. They were finally back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was eating corn chips


End file.
